The Pillow - intermezzo in M-Dur
by Tess 4 5
Summary: The Pillow - intermezzo in M-Dur, appassionato. Accelerando. Crescendo. This is what happened upstairs when Judith slept downstairs on the sofa. (Interlude to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, current and still continued episode is St. Ives / Shopping Tour.)


**Author's notes:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

Please let me know if I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...). Thanks!

Reviews and comments are very welcome!

* * *

The Pillow - intermezzo in **M**-Dur, appassionato. Accelerando. Crescendo.

(Interlude to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, current and still continued episode is St. Ives / Shopping Tour.)

This is what happened upstairs when Judith slept downstairs on the sofa. Those two naughty little beggars!

I've given in to my smutty mind again.

* * *

.

* * *

In the middle of the night, sometime in the very early morning, Barbara and Thomas woke up due to all the liquid they've had the previous evening. Judith had spent the evening with them in St. Ives and was downstairs sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

After both had returned to bed they cuddled side by side and kissed in the dark. They could hardly see each other. No moon or stars shone through the window.

_Oh, he smells so wonderful._ Barbara stroked his bare chest and played with the sparse curly hair.

"Did I already have mentioned that I very much appreciate that you were having those workouts?" she purred, laying her hand flat on his chest. "I notice with delight the progress you've made."

_And what a progress you made, my love, is unutterable._ Thomas thought.

"Hmmm, did you also already noticed the progress of my double chin?" he sighed.

"Oh, I love that, too. It distracts attention away from me getting old and feeble." she tickled him under the chin and silently smiled onto his temple. "And your silvery streaks cap it all off."

Barbara raked gently through his hair, breathing softly through her nose, thus tickling him in his ear. She felt tremendously at ease lying there caressing him.

_Is she really aware what she's doing or is she aimed at seducing me?_ he wondered. "You seem to be everything but feeble." Thomas chuckled.

"But I'm getting more wrinkled everyday." Barbara sighed, now playing sensitively with one of his nipples, not seeing but just feeling his reaction.

"I love every single one of your wrinkles."

"Which is a lot."

"Indeed lot love." he murmured. His lips were searching hers and they kissed deeply. "Oh, and I love your new pyjamas. It gives me more access to your skin." Thomas now mumbled onto Barbaras shoulder, kissing her there and with his nose he pushed the strap down her shoulder. The tip of his tongue left moist traces. Then he nuzzled at her neck and started to kiss his way across her cleavage. He slid the other strap over her shoulder and Barbara moved her arms out of them.

"More skin!" he breathed passionately onto her bosom.

Barbara still was somewhat sleepy when Thomas dived under the duvet and kissed his way further down. She hummed contentedly. He gently moved the pyjama top down to reach her naked breasts. He made it wet when he slightly sucked at it and then he blew on it.

Barbara indulged in his endearments. She had one arm loosely spread and with her other hand she fondled slowly in the hair at the back of his head.

Keeping his hands on her breasts and teasing her nipples with his thumbs he started to kiss his way across her belly. At the hem of her bottoms he chewed at the drawstring, trying to get the bowknot open.

"Bloody!" he cursed and let his hands gently do the work, stroking her bare skin and the still satin-covered mound of Venus as much as possible with tender caresses. Finally having the drawstring opened he slid the pyjama bottoms down with one swift move and threw them out of the bed.**  
**

This fidgeting at the end made Barbara finally realise what he was going to do so she woke up fully.

Thomas kissed her belly button and his tongue licked its way further down.

"Thomas, don't even think about it!" Barbara whispered grabbing into his hair, trying to keep him away. But then his tongue found its destination. Barbara sharply inhaled. He pressed his tongue onto her pink button and then circled it.

"Stop it!" she hissed but then sighed with pleasure. _He can't do that! Oh, hell, Judith might hear us._

Ignoring her halfhearted effort to interrupt him Thomas now slipped two fingers into her and curled them a little. In addition to the game with his tongue she gasped out.

"Gods!"

Thomas pushed her thigh to the side with one hand and with the other he pushed two fingers in and out. He grinned onto her sensitive spot and continued his licking.

Barbara's hands were frantically hovering over the sheet, searching for something to squash. Her fingers found a pillow and squeezed it firmly. Then she hid her face under that pillow. With the other hand she gripped into his hair again and tried to pull him away from down there.

"I want you properly inside. Ooh!" she groaned under the pillow, immediately startled by her own words.

Thomas had heard it clearly and understood but he made no move to shift up to her.

His tongue circled around the pink button and his fingers slowly, very slowly, increased their pushing speed. He was in no hurry and needn't to speed it up. He felt her rhythmic contractions and her hand clinging into the back of his head, now to keep him where he was. Then she pushed up her hip and loudly moaned into the pillow.

Thomas stroked her thighs while she calmed down again and Barbara could hear his muffled voice from under the duvet.

"Now, that was a fast one."

* * *

He came up from under the duvet and knelt upright between her legs. The blanket fell off his shoulders behind him. Their radiating bodies were warm enough to heat the room, there was no need for a cover anymore, so he didn't care where the duvet landed.

Barbara took the pillow from her face to get more air into her lungs. She was totally out of breath.

"What are you doing with me, Thomas?" she asked with a flat voice, slowly relaxing again.

"You're still on it," Thomas whispered. "I'll take advantage of that." In the darkness Barbara couldn't really see what he was fumbling there but had a slight idea. He rolled one of the condoms over his length.

Without any more dalliance he hovered over her and pushed him into her still pulsating centre. Again Barbara hid her face under the pillow and moaned softly. Thomas pushed her pyjama top down onto her belly to regain more access to her breasts. On one breast he nibbled on her peak and the other one was massaged by his hand.

He rolled his groin placidly into her pelvis and kissed the crook of her neck. He could hardly reach her chin because of the pillow she still pressed onto her mouth. This elusiveness caused an uproar in his body. He wanted _nothing_ to be between them

Thomas roughly wiped away the pillow and out of reach for her to return it. "I want to kiss your lips, Barbara." he roared throaty.

He gave her a frantic kiss, feverishly responded, and some ardently hard thrusts.

"And I want to hear you!" he demanded hoarsely. His thrusts were answered by pushing moves of her hips.

"Oh! No!" she squeaked in her attempt to make no sound. Her hands digged into his waist. Her whole body said _Yes!_

He supported his weight on his arms next to her torso. With all of the gentleness he could afford in his wild desire he then thrusted repeatedly in and out and felt that she was again so near to it like he was. He wanted to hold her there as long as it was possible for him to hold himself.

Her muscles convulsed around his hard length.

"Thomas!" she begged silently and strained. "She could hear us." Her accelerating motions and the thrill in her voice gave the lie to the meaning in her words.

"Yeah, I don't care, Barbara." Thomas growled. He arched and kissed her breasts again.

His thrusts had finally become faster and harder and he had started to pant like Barbara. The craving was nearly unbearable any longer.

"Tom!" she whined and pushed her hip up. She couldn't stop herself from wanting more but she also still had the guest on the sofa in her mind. Vaguely.

Though she didn't care anymore.

Thomas came down with more contact onto her important parts by resting on his elbow. The other arm slid under her body and pulled her into his groin.

"You feel... so... good!" he panted kissing her lips. "I can't..."

He snorted onto her exposed neck.

"Gods, Tom!" Barbara whispered erratically. He shivered and again increased the pace of his thrusts. They were seconds away.

She scratched his waist and shuddered in the effort to keep her away from her crescendo.

Right in that moment the cloudy sky opened and revealed some stars and the nearly full moon, shining brightly through the window right onto the bed. It lit up Barbara's face, her blazing red hair tousled, her eyes closed, her lips half open, smiling pleased and shattered, her nostrils flared.

Seeing her devotedly glowing face Thomas finally couldn't restrain any longer. He pushed deep and found his release inside Barbara, bowed with the sudden contraction of nearly all of his muscles and groaned her name into her mouth.

"Barbara, yes!"

This let her follow him into the darkness of pleasure. She arched into him and moaned loudly.

"Oh, Tom!"

* * *

After another simultaneously shuddering release Thomas crushed down on her.

"Oh, Barbara, you are the sweetest poison!" he breathed heavily into her ear and gave a silent laugh. "One day you kill that old man that is me."

Barbara deeply inhaled to steady her breath. "I didn't start this, Thomas," she whispered. "I was just lying here innocently and..."

"Oh, no, you're everything but innocent, Barbara." Thomas grinned satisfied and rolled off her body and disposed of the condom.

After having slowly cooled down Barbara couldn't hold back a girlish giggle.

"Judith will poke fun on us tomorrow morning. She certainly heard us."

"She's sound asleep, I believe. Boozing is a sleeping drug." Thomas turned to Barbara again.

"So why are _we_ actually awake?" she asked answering the kiss he gave her.

Without the heat of the moment Barbara started to freeze. "Can you please cover us? I'm starting to get co... get your hands off, Thomas, I've meant the duvet!" Barbara shoved his body away from hers and his hands off her belly.

Thomas chuckled and fished for the duvet to cover them again.

"Let's at least _try_ to get some more sleep, Sweetie." he cuddled her and they shared a last gentle kiss.

They were also sharing one pillow now.

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Whew, no wonder Judith sent those clear words to Liam ;-)

I'd like to thank _klswhite_ for the inspirational "cheating pillow" in _Lewis / Stress Relief_ (ch.33) - a whole great story anyway.

I've checked it and according to my timetable (I've had chosen a definite year) we luckily have a full moon at 31st, so don't be surprised at it. (I've also changed it in the other episode.)


End file.
